Negima
by griffon of the black sea
Summary: Negi just turned 18 and Kotaro wants to give him the best surprise. Major Lemon and yaoi, REVIEW AND FLAME
1. Chapter 1

-1This is my Negima fanfic, its set 8 years later on Negi's 18th birthday

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any and all characters or setting in this series (except for a later character) so don't sue me.

R&R

Negi had finally turned 18 and his training was complete. Every wizard on their birthday show great skills even if for 1 night. Negi sat at his desk waiting for class to begin, he was sad when Asuna left but seemed like he was getting over her. Kotaro walked in as usual, he was Negi's full time partner.

Negi blushed slightly remembering the pactio with Kotaro. Negi fell into a dream like state where all he could see was him, age 13, and Kotaro, age 13, sitting in the dark both blushing wildly. Negi and Kotaro's head started getting closer and before Negi knew it Kotaro had starting kissing Negi softly at first. But soon Negi started kissing back fighting for dominance of the kiss, and Kotaro's competitive spirit made him start to fight back also. The kiss deepened into deep throat tonguing and soon into a feeling frenzy with their hands. Negi's hand slowly moved over Kotaro's fit body feeling every last muscle. Kotaro had slipped his hands under Negi's shirt and after feeling his whole upper body started to play with Negi's nipples. Negi moaned while Kotaro's tongue continued to explore Negi's mouth. Negi was losing dominance and Kotaro knew it also because ha slipped Negi's shirt off. Kotaro licked Negi's lips before licking his nipples and moving to his belly button.

"Kotaro st-st-st." Negi couldn't say the last bit because a moan loudly erupted from his mouth as Kotaro's hand slipped down Negi's pants and grasped his burning hot dick, even with the boxers in between. Negi grasped Kotaro's shirt and ripped it off and then undid Kotaro's pants throwing them aside. Kotaro's tight briefs showed every last bit of his hard as rock dick. Negi bent down and started to play nibble on the briefs. Finally Negi was winning back dominance. Negi used an incantation to send Kotaro's briefs flying. Negi held Kotaro under him with all his might, he used the same incantation to send his boxers flying. They both were laying there in the middle of a pactio about to screw each other when Kotaro popped out of nowhere and snapped Negi out of his daydream.

"Hey there Negi-kun!" Kotaro said jumping up to Negi's desk. Negi quickly pulled his seat into his desk as far as he could, he could feel his hot dick throbbing. The clock struck and it was time to go home. Negi and Kotaro were roommates now because Asuna and them had graduated. "Hurry up I have a surprise for you at home!" Kotaro said quickly sprinting out of the room.

'I would but my dick is the size of a yard stick right now' Negi thought looking down and seeing his dick sticking up against the fabric of his work clothes. A few hours later Negi had finally finished grading his work and was on his way home, when he remembered he had left his wand at home 'looks like I'll be walking' He thought again continuing to walk the 2 mile walk to his house.

Kotaro had finally finished getting ready for his surprise for Negi when Negi walked through the door. "Happy Birthday Negi-kun!" Kotaro said as he layed their in just his tight black pants with the button undone. "Now for your present." Kotaro said standing up and walking over to him.

Oooh cliff hanger (not like you don't know whats going to happen)

Wrote chapter 2 while waiting for internet to get up putting it on now


	2. Chapter 2

-1This is my Negima fanfic, its set 8 years later on Negi's 18th birthday

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any and all characters or setting in this series (except for a Chichimeru) so don't sue me.

R&R major lemon and yaoi in this chapter

Kotaro walked over to Negi wrapping one arm around his neck leading him to the bed he had set up. He sat down and Negi sat in his lap both locking lips. Negi felt Kotaro's well trained hands lift off Negi's shirt and cascade down his side grasping his belt. Negi slipped his tongue deeper into Kotaro's mouth signaling it was okay. Kotaro undid the belt and pulled it out in one swing of his hand. He undid the buttong on the pants and pulled free the magician of the unnecessary boxers so Negi was sitting there naked in his partner's lap feeling Kotrao pull off his pants and thong (He thought boxers were to overused and he wanted to be less revealed. If he was going to be caught with his pants down he wanted the looker to have a nice shot, so he said). Negi felt Kotaro's hard burning member pressed against his skin as he pushed Kotaru onto the bed so he was on top. Kotaro, with one mighty sweep of his arms, flung Negi onto his back and was on top licking Negi's left nipple. Negi started moaning as Kotaro slipped further and further down until he was just about to Negi's eager dick. Kotaro enjoyed playing with Negi so he went back up to Negi's belly button. Negi didn't like this so he thrust hard up into Kotaro's stomach, Kotaro yelped in pain from the sudden impact of something to his stomach. Kotaro growled at Negi before biting Negi's nipple. He continued to go back down near Negi's dick but this time he gave it a quick lick before moving on to his inner thigh.

"Kotaro please I don't wanna wait for you to tease me I want to feel you sucking me!" Negi said rubbing the wolf boy's muscular ass, there wasn't a single spot on his body that wasn't muscular trust Negi he's felt it all over many times. Kotaro flipped his body around so they were in the 69 position and started to take in Negi's dick. Negi started to lick Kotaro's tip before going a little bit further until it was completely in his mouth. Kotaro was enjoying this more than he had planned on, he forgot how good it felt to have Negi digging his fingernails into his ass as they did this position, he always could tell when he was pleasing Negi. They continued to play like this until they both exploded in each others mouths. They collapsed holding each others bodies close to them. They continued feeling each others bodies until they fell into a deep sleep.

Well theres the second chapter


End file.
